rudolphtherednosedreindeerfandomcom-20200214-history
Doggle
Doggle is a supporting character in Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie, a minor character in it's sequel book Rudolph Saves The Sprites and is one of Santa Claus's elves. Appearances ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Doggle along with Boone is first seen being given a heap of letters for Santa and cross Stormella's bridge, via their snowmobile to deliver them, hoping they will be promoted to work in Santa's workshop, but they lose control and crash and break Stormella's statutes. The two elves flee the scene with Doggle leaving his hat behind. Later, Stormella, along with her penguin butler Ridley and her wolves, arrives at Santa's workshop and demands to know which elf destroyed her ice garden, showing Doggle's hat as evidence. Santa asks the elves responsible to come forward, to which Doggle and Boone step forward and beg Santa not to let Stormella take them, stating what had happened was an accident. After Santa refuses to hand the elves over to Stormella, she closes her bridge to the public and threatens to cast a storm if anyone crosses it. After Stormella leaves, Doggle wonders if he and Boone will still get promoted which results in him getting whacked on the head by Boone. Doggle is later seen years later at The Junior Reindeer Games in The Sleigh Race as Rudolph's rider. During the race, Doggle sees Arrow knocking another reindeer of course and points this out to Rudolph who says they can still beat him. Though they win the race the Elf Referee has Rudolph disqualified because his nose went off and caused Arrow and the other competitors to crash which disappoints Doggle who says sorry to Rudolph but he says it's not Doggle's fault. He then along with Boone are sent by Santa to find Rudolph and Zoey which they do. He is last seen along with Boone, Arrow and the other reindeer and elves after Rudolph saves Christmas singing ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer before going to Santa's home to celebrate and is seen singing with two reindeer. ''Rudolph Saves The Sprites Doggle and Boone are first seen attending Santa's Winter Celebrations and prepare to see the Sprites of the Northern Lights perform their light show, however they don't appear. Doggle and Boone are last seen preparing the Flyers for Santa to go and search for the Sprites. Description Doggle has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a red jacket, a green hat and orange gloves. When serving as Rudolph's rider in The Sleigh Race he wears an orange outfit with the number five on it. Gallery Imagebd.jpg|Doggle and Boone crashing Imagerann.jpg|Doggle and Rudolph clashing with Arrow and his rider. Imagedr.jpg|Doggle and Rudolph during The Sleigh Race. Imagedrtrd.jpg|Doggle's reaction to Rudolph's disqualification. Imageend.jpg|Doggle along with Boone, Arrow, Zoey and Zoey's father after Rudolph saves Christmas. Imagerd.jpg|Doggle and Rudolph imagertrnrtmdatr.jpg Imagectrsabcse.jpeg|Doggle with Santa and Cupid in ''Christmas Town: Rudolph's Sing Along Book Imageazazp.jpg Imageaer.jpg Category:Elves Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Characters who make me sick to my stomach Category:Elves and Spirites Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Characters Category:Santa's Elves Category:Minor Characters